Ask the characters of Miraculous Ladybug!
by QtPaci
Summary: Why is Chloe a bitch? Why does Adrien use showers to escape Ladybug? Ask them these questions and more in this story! Disclaimer: I DON'T own Miraculous Ladybug. Sadly. :( (UPDATE) This story ISN'T on hiatus. IT'S BACK! :-)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Something I wanted to say

I will post the story once I have 7 questions/reviews to answer. When I do, I promise to post a new chapter for you guys. If you do it quickly I will post today! So please please PLEASE review. Good-bye for now kitty cats.

-Chat Jaune


	2. Chapter 2: You Got Mail!

Chapter 2: You Got Mail!

A/N: I was so excited that people reviewed that I just HAD to write a chapter! So here you go!

It was a regular day in Paris. Marinette was late to school along with Adrien, Chloe was being a bitch to everyone, Kim was making dares, and Rose and Juleka were talking. Then, class started. Miss Bustier introduced a new classmate named Evie. She was a tall black girl with an afro and red glasses. Evie: Hi! I'm Evie! I love sports and books! Btw, I'm sorry for doing this to you guys." She dropped a bomb filled with sleeping gas and put on a mask. Everyone fell asleep instantly except for her. Then, she kidnapped them and took them to the evil layer. She tied them to chairs and woke them up. That was when chaos broke out. Chloe yelled for her daddy, Alya got her phone out to record for the Ladyblog, Max was making stats to see the probability of them escaping. It was zero. Marinette asked Tikki where they were but Tikki didn't know either. Then suddenly Nathaniel yelled, "QUIET! Maybe if we ask Evie she will tell us why we're here. So Evie, can you please explain to us why we're here?" "Well… I have questions for you that you need to answer or else you go in the SHARK pit." Everyone started shaking from fear. "Okay, here is the first question."

 **Star-The-Writer**

 **Tikki, could I be a Miraculous holder?**

Tikki: I'm sorry but no. Master Fu already knows who is going to get all the Miraculous.

"The next question is from TheStarsStartFalling."

 **TheStarsStartFalling**

 **Ummm, why does Chloe like Adrien so much?**

 **And why doesn't he tell her to back off, wouldn't it be alright to tell her if she was a good friend to Adrien?**

Chloe: I refuse to answer!

Evie: Then to the shark pit you go!

Chloe: Okay okay! I'll answer the question. I like Adrien because of 2 reasons, Number 1 is that Adrien doesn't have a mother like me. Number 2 is Adrien knows the pressure of having a famous father too, like me.

Adrien: I don't want to hurt her feelings. I know she is mean because of her mom. So I don't tell her to back off.

"Okaaayyy, this is our last question of the day and it's from RandomFandomWriting."

 **RandomFandomWriting**

 **About how many dares had Kim made that year before the Timebreaker incident?**

Kim: Uuuuuuhhhhhhhh, Max?

Max: Kim has made approximately 50 dares this school year. (A/N I actually don't know! :P I'm just

guessing.)

Evie: So that's all of the questions we have today! Bye!

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much I enjoyed writing this! Keep on reviewing and I'll keep on writing! Bye my kitty cats *blows kiss and waves*


	3. Chapter 3: Drowning in Mail!

Chapter 3: Drowning in Mail!

A/N: If you read my profile you would know my nickname is Evie. So Evie is me basically. So if I say me I mean Evie.

Me: Guess what!

Everyone: What.

Me: We have a TON of mail!

Everyone: *mumbles* Shit!

Me: Our first question is from TheStarsStartFalling.

 **TheStarsStartFalling**

 **Question set numbero two:**

 **Why does Alya like superheroes so much? I love em too, but what's the specific reason if there is one?**

Alya: I love superheroes because they're AWESOME! They save the world from evil! Without them we wouldn't be here! I mean, without them the world could've been DESTROYED by now!

 **What does Nathaniel love most about art?**

Nathaniel: I love art because it lets me express myself. If you haven't noticed, I can be very shy at times.

Everyone: *sarcastically* We didn't notice at AAALLLLLLL.

Nathaniel: As I was saying, art helps me let out all of my feelings.

 **And does Rose ever get sad?**

Rose: Nope! I'm always happy! :)

Me: Our next question is for moi from cd.

 **cd**

 **When are they gonna figure out each others identities and stopped dancing around each other ?**

Me: *whispers* I'll tell them later. They're to stupid to figure it out on their own.

Me: Question 3 is from Fox.

 **Fox**

 **Alright. Gonna be real blunt here.**

 **To Adrien: What happened to your mom? Did she leave? Or die?**

Adrien: *eyes fill with tears* She left in the night and never came back. We don't know if she's alive or dead.

Everyone: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

 **To Alya: Who in your class do you think is most likely to be Ladybug?**

Alya: I don't think ANYONE in my class is Ladybug.

Marinette:*turns red*

Alya: She told me she was older than a high school student.

Marinette: *turns redder*

Alya: And the Pharaoh said she's over 5,000 years old.

Marinette: *turns as red as her suit*

 **To Chloe: Why do you hate Marinette so much? And can't you see that everybody hates you? ALOT?**

Chloe: I hate Marinette because she likes my Adrikins.

Chloe: What are you saying? Everyone loves me!

Everyone: *sarcastically* Yeah Chloe, we LLLOOOVVVEEE you.

 **To Chat Noir: What if I told you that Marinette was Ladybug? How would you react?**

Adrien: I'd ask if you were on drugs. Remember Darkblade, she said she was a knight like me.

Me: This child right here. God save him.

A/N Sorry Fox the mayor isn't here.

Me: Next question is from RandomGuyFromRandomLand

 **RandomGuyFromRandomLand**

 **Tikki and/or Plagg, do you two remember about other kwamis ? If you two do, what are their names?  
**

Plagg: Nope.

Tikki: Well I do, at least most of them. I remember the bee kwami, I think her name is Vee Vee or Vii Vii and I remember the fox kwami, the butterfly kwami, his name is Nooroo, and the turtle kwami, whose name is Wayzz.

Me: Question 5 is from valentina.

 **valentina**

 **plagg why do you like to eat cambert if your a kwami cat?**

Plagg: I eat what I want to eat. And I eat camembert. If you have a problem with it take it up with my lawyer.

Me: Ummmmmmm Plagg, you don't have a lawyer.

Plagg: Whatever, Adrien I want cheese.

Me: Oookkkaaayyy, next question is from You'll Never Kno

 **You'll Never Kno**

 **Chloe, what would you say if I told Adrien and Marinette are Chat Noir and Ladybug and that you are a spoiled brat? ;D**

Chloe: I'd say there is no way my Adrikins is that mangy alley cat. Then, I'd say Maritrash is DEFININATLEY not my idol.

Adrien and Marinette: *snicker*

Me: The next question is from

 **Why doesn't anyone realize that Marinette is Friggin Ladybug? I mean look at the similarities and don't tell me Marinette is just a fan of LB that's why her hair is on pigtails, Because Marinette had pigtails BEFORE LB even showed up.**

Me: They're stupid, that's why. *snickers*

Me: The last question is from anonymouspinkwolf.

 **anonymouspinkwolf**

 **Can you ask Adrien if he has ever considered that Marinette might be Ladybug? BTW, love the shark pit...**

Me: Adrien! Have you ever considered that Marinette might be Ladybug! A/N thx about the shark pit!

Adrien: Once!

Me: Okay! That's all the questions we have for today!

Everyone: Finally!

A/N I am SOOOOOO surprised that people gave me SOOOOOO many questions. Thanks SOOOOO much. Keep on R/R.


	4. Chapter 4: So Much Mail!

Chapter 4: So Much Mail!

 **A/N SOOOOOOOO many people reviewed that I'm cutting these chapters in half. If you didn't see your question here it's probably gonna be in the next chapter. BTW, THX FOR SO MUCH SUPPORT! I CAN'T BELIEVE SO MANY PEOPLE REVIEWED! Now without futher ado (I don't know what that means tho.;) ) Here comes the fourth set of questions in Ask the Characters of Miraculous Ladybug!**

Me: We are BACK with MORE questions and MORE answers!

Everyone: *gloomily* yay.

Me: And thanks to AureliaAndMidnight who suggested I use CHAINSAWS on you guys! So give me more PEP!

Everyone: *peppier* YAY!

Me: Speaking of AureliaAndMidnight, our first question is from Aurelia (I think.)

 **AureliaAndMidnight**

 **Hah! My question: CHLOE WHY ARE YOU SUCH A BITCH WOMAN?! DOES ANYONE HAVE AN ANSWER TO THIS?** **!**

Chloe: Excuuuusssseeee me, but everyone LOVES me!

Everyone: NO! WE DON'T!

Chloe: They're just acting mad because we've been in here for so long.

Everyone: NO! WE AREN'T!

Chloe: Whatever!

 **And this is one for Juleka: Are you considering dating Rose?**  
 **BTW, I like the shark pit and the sleeping gas. I recommend chainsaws too.**

Juleka: Mayyyyybe.

Me: Thank you, I try with these ignorant children. Lord save them and their ignorant minds.

Me: Okay, the next question was asked by two people, Guest and Fakira

 **Guest and Fakira**

 **H** **ow come Plagg acts like he cares about nothing**

Plagg: Look kid, if I care, I get hurt. I had some very good miraculous holders. And when I left, I got hurt. So now I don't care.

Me: Before the next question, I have a VERY important anouncement to make. Okay, so Marinette is Ladybug and Adrien is Chat Noir.

Adrien and Marinette: WTF! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T TELL!

Everyone: Yeah right!

Me: Show them.

Adrien and Marinette: Fine.

Marinette: Tikki, Transforme Moi!

Adrien: Plagg, Transforme Moi!

*transformation sequence*

Me: As you can see, I WAS RIGHT!

Everyone: *faint*

Me: *pours water on all of them except for Chloe*

Alya: HOW THE FUCK DID YOU NOT TELL ME I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND!

Ladybug: If I told you, who's to say you wouldn't say: OMG I HAVE TO TELL EVERYONE! MY BFF IS LADYBUG! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ladybug: I need to keep my identity a secret for our safety.

Everyone: Very true.

Alya: Okay fine. I'm not mad at you anymore.

Me: Now that that's settled,, the next questions are from guest wonderful weirdo

 **guest wonderful weirdo**

 **To chat noir- where do you come up with the nicknames for ladybug**

Adrien: Plagg helps me!

Plagg: *sheepishly* Maybe I do.

 **To Chat noir- where do you get your ideas for puns and which one is your favorite?**

Adrien: I had a lot of time to think of puns during the solitary confindment and I don't have a favorite.

 **To alix- why is your hair pink?**

Alix: My mom has pink hair. I guess that's why.

 **To alix- if you we're in a situation where you could choose only one. Would you save Kim or your rollerblades?**

Alix: Ummmmmmmmm, pass!

 **To adrian and marinette who may or may not be ladybug and chat noir- have you ever noticed a very old guy with a red shirt with flowers ever been spotted watching you too in the background in episodes?**

Adrien and Marinette: No.

 **To plagg- have you ever had a person who was a girl be chat noir?**

Plagg: Yes, I have.

 **To ladybug and chat noir- do you have any leads to who is hawkmoth and what's your plan on finding and stopping him?**

Marinette: No we don't. And we don't have a plan to find him and stop him.

 **To chat noir- do you remember ladybug kissing you?**

Adrien: No. Wait, SHE KISSED ME! *fangirls*

 **To Nathaniel- is Your hair naturally that bright red color?**

Nathaniel: Yes! It is! Would people PLEASE stop asking me that!

 **To adrian- have you ever thought about your future?**

Adrien: Well... my dad says he wants me to keep on modeling, but I want to go to college.

Me: Okay, the next set of questions are from Fox

 **Fox**

 **To Juleka: Are you Goth or Emo?**

Juleka: Neither. I just like the colour black.

 **To Lila: Why u always lyin'?**

Lila: *lying* I don't lie.

 **To Tikki: Do u like Plagg?**

Tikki: Ewwwww! Plagg is my brother!

 **To Adrien: Do actually LIKE the nickname 'Adrikins'?**

Adrien: Hell no! Who would?

 **To Chloe; What if I told you no one likes you and they think you're a brat? Don't believe me? Well then why don't you ask them and see? :D**

Chloe: Fine I'll *is interuppted*

Everyone: WE DON'T LIKE YOU AND WE THINK YOUR'E A BRAT!

Chloe: Whatever, like I care!

Me: Okay, the last question is from Sp8403.

 **Sp8403** **How big is Adriens room? And which ship do you go for:**  
 **Adrienette, MariChat, LadyNoir, Ladrien.**

Adrien: I don't know.

Me: MARICHAT ALL THE WAY DUDE! WHOOP!

Me: Okay that's all the questions for this chapter! Look out for the next chapter today! Bye kitty-cats!


	5. Chapter 5: HELP!

HELP!

I NEED HELP WRITING THIS STORY! YOU GUYS ARE GIVING ME SOOOOO MANY QUESTIONS THAT I NEED HELP! PLEASE PM ME SO WE CAN CORIDNATE! IF YOU WANT MORE PLEASE HELP KITTY CATS!

-CHAT JAUNE


	6. Chapter 6: MY EVIL SISTER

I wanted to say something about the last chapter. I DID NOT POST THAT CHAPTER! My evil sister did. She did it as a prank. Sorry about that. I know you guys are probably wondering why I haven't been posting. My computer is being an asshole and it's acting up. I'll try to post ASAP I promise. Sooooooooo, expect a new chapter by Wednesday. And thx for being so kind to me.

XOXO, Chat Jaune


	7. Chapter 7: Something You Don't Want

I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't been updating. I was making a surprise for you guys and its almost ready. Expect new chapter in a week cause I'm having relatives over but I'll try my best to update. Bye for now kitty cats.

-Chat Jaune


	8. Chapter 8: FINALLY!

**A/N Guess who's BBBAAACCCKKK! ME! Now put down the torches and pitchforks and enjoy this chapter. And, apprently, I have been breaking some rules so, if you have an account you can only send me your questions by PMing me. Don't worry if you don't have an account. You can still send me your questions in your reviews. Now without any further ado, here is Chapter 8: FINALLY!**

Chapter 8: FINALLY!

Me: We're back and better than ever! And, we have even more questions and even more answers!

Everyone: Yay.

Me: Just because I've been gone for awhile doesn't mean that I have forgotten about my chainsaws and the shark pit so give me PEP!

Everyone: YAY! WHOOHOO!

Me: Better.

Me: Question number one is from Ele b.

 **To Adrien: If you like Ladybug sooooooo much that you ignore your feelings for actual people *cough Marinette* then kiss the girl as Adrien. Also my question for Adrien is why are you sooooo damn oblivious** **?**

Adrien: One, I've already kissed her and two, I'm not oblivious.

Me: Question 2 is from Guest.

 **I love it. Also from know on I'm going to review like there real ps. I have a question for Adrien the question is how damn oblivious are you? MARINETTE IS LADYBUG HONESTLY YOU CALL HER YOUR LADY** **!**

Adrien: I'M NOT OBLIVIOUS! And I know Marinette is Ladybug. *whispers* She's my girlfriend. Don't tell Chloe, or anyone for that matter.

Me: Oookkkaaayyy, the next question is from Girlybloxer.

 **To Marinette: Do you like Adrien? (PS: answer truthfully)**

Marinette: Of course I do! *whispers* He's my boyfriend!

 **To Adrien/Chat Noir: Do you mark your teritory?**

Adrien: Hell no!

Me: I CAN'T BREATHE! IT'S JUST TOO FUNNY!

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Me: Okay, guys okay. Breathe. Our next question is from Fox.

 **One more question I forgot!**

 **To everyone: Who in the class do you want to see get together?**

Alya: Adrien and Marinette!

Chloe: Me and Adrien!

Nathaniel: Me and Marinette!

Me: Juleka Rose! Kimlix! Ivan and Mylene! Chloe and Sabrina! DJ Wifi! Whoo! That's a lot of ships!

 **To Chloe: Who TF is Adrikins and why does he have such a ridiculous name? (I know who it is just wanted to ask Chloe that :P)** **Last one... for now :) :P Thanks again.**

Chloe: He's my boyfriend of course! Adrien!

Adrien: For the last time, I am not your BOYFRIEND! So PLEASE, STOP telling people that!

Me: OOOOOOOOOOOOO, you just got owned! *highfives Adrien* And you're welcome. :-)

Me: The next question is from moorer3!

 **Soooooo. This is addressed to the WHOLE class. Why haven't you guys realized Chloe is the problem here?! She akumatizes almost everyone, and keeps trying to sink my favorite ship. Just asking.** **And also, does anyone know where Hawk Moth gets his crazy evil villain costume designs from? Lets just say some are better than others... And most flat out suck...**

Everyone: Yes, we know! And we're working on the akumatizing thing!

Me: There are good ones like Lady Wifi and bad ones like Kung Food. I mean, were you **really** trying with Kung Food, Hawk Moth? He looked like Super Sayan!

Everyone: OMG! SHE IS SO RIGHT! *they almost die of laughter*

Me: Question 5 is from JustSomeRandomer.

 **For Mari: Has anyone, other than Jagged Stone, ask you to design something for them? Then, has anyone else asked for your autograph after you designed Jagged Stone's album cover? Also for Evie: How many shark's are in your shark pit? What are their names?**

Marinette: Unless the design I did for the bakery counts, no, not really.

Me: I have 4, one for the legs, one for the torso, one for the arms, and one for the head. And their names are A, L, T, and H. Try and figure out what they stand for! ;P

Me: Next is a question from Luna Sullivan.

 **To Adrien: Ok so Mari has a crush on you and she is Ladybug and she is I know for a fact I have a lot of proof and Mari, Adrien is Chat Noir and he has a BIG crush on you as Ladybug I am not lying.**

Adrien and Marinette: WE KNOW!

Me: Calm down! You gotta be ready because I have a feeling you're gonna get a lot more of those questions. Heh heh heh. ;-)

Me: The next question is from Lily.

 **To Marinette: How would you react if I told you that Chat Noir is Adrien?**

Marinette: I would say, I KNOW!

Me: WHAT DID I JUST SAY?

Marinette: Sorry.

 **To Adrien: How would you react if both Marinette and Ladybug let their hair down?**

Adrien: I think they would both look beautiful.

 **To Marinette: How would you react if Adrien is a flirty, cocky, and a obnoxious alley cat?**

Marinette: I would react like this, I FUCKING KNOW! STOP ASKING ME!

Me: WHAT DID I, you know what I'm not gonna even say it. *mumbles* These children. God help me.

Me: Our next question is from my very good friend, TheStarsStartFalling.

 **EVEN MORE QUESTIONS FROM MOI!**

 **Did Marinette learn some more Mandrin Chinese so she could talk to her uncle?**

Marinette: I didn't have to. Don't you remember that he can speak French?

 **Why does Chloe think she can be mean to everyone with no repruccusions? I know her dad's the mayor and all, but with out that title all the people she hurt before are going to be mean to her if her father gets voted out of office** **.** **Does anyone else love penguins?**

Me: I DO! And we are working on getting her father out of that office ASAP. *phone rings* Hello? It worked!? Yes! *hangs up* Looks like you are NOT the mayor's daughter anymore! Hahahahaha!

Chloe: *faints*

Me: Question 9 is from Star-The-Writer.

 **Omg this is beautiful.**

 **To Plagg: Do you like Brie cheese?**

Plagg; Yes. Well, a little bit. But I still love my camembert!

 **To Chloe: Why are you such a a**butt?**

Me: *pours water on Chloe* WAKE UP!

Chloe: I'm up! *reads question* I am NOT an a**butt!

 **To Tikki: You and Plagg are my fave charaters so, can I have your autograph?**

Tikki: Sure! *hands autograph*

Plagg: Whatever. *hands autograph*

Me: The next question is from Random Reviewer 1.

 **Hi! Just call me Raven!**

 **To Everyone: What is your favorite ship for each of you?**

Everyone: We already told you guys.

 **To Adrien: Have you ever been over taken by fangirls?**

Adrien: Ugh! Too many times to count.

 **To Marinette: What's your favorite tv show?**

Marinette: I don't have one.

 **To Ladybug: Does it feel weird wearing a jump suit?**

Marinette: A little bit. But you get used to it over time.

 **To Adrien: Since the movements that you do for the transformation aren't necessary (bc that isn't what happened when Marinette did it the first time.) Were you showing off?**

Adrien: Mayyybbbeee.

Plagg: Yes, he was. *mumbles* Showoff.

 **To Tikki: Would you ever consider dating Plagg?**

Tikki: Plagg is my BROTHER!

 **To Plagg: would you ever consider dating Tikki?**

Plagg: Never! Even if she wasn't my sister.

 **To Evie: When do you think the actual release date is for season two?**

Me: Well, the english dub will air next year, but I think the french dub is coming this fall. I'm not sure though. Don't kill me if I'm wrong.

 **To Alya: Any chemistry between you and Nino? ;)**

Alya: That's classified. ;)

Me: The next question is from Ugly-Duckling123.

 **To Adrien: Have you ever wondered why you're dad is so busy?**

 **Because there are theories that he might be Hawk Moth. What do you think about that?**

Adrien: He is a fashion designer who owns a multi-million empire. Of course he's busy. And he isn't Hawk Moth.

Me: I think Hawk Moth is Gabriel's twin brother. How about you?

 **And to Marinette: Are you ever going to confess your love to Adrien?**

Marinette: I already HAVE! *mumbles* For God's sake.

Me: Marinette Dupain-Cheng! STOP IT! Anyway, the last question is from Hazel.

 **This is for tikki :)**

 **Why do you like cookies so much? Don't get me wrong, cookies are awesome, but still, why?**

Tikki: i don't know why, I just do!

 **Evie, love the entire concept. *double thumbs up and smiling***

Me: Thx! Here are some cookies: (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)!

 **A/N WHOO! 1,500 WORDS IN ONE CHAPTER! That should get me off the hook. And I'm so sorry for being away for so long. But I'm back now! Anyway, thank you for all the love and support given. You guys are SOOOOOOOOOOOO sweet. I love you guys so much! Cookies for everyone! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)! Thanks for reading!**

 **-Chat Jaune**


	9. Chapter 9: ANNOUNCEMENT

NEW CHAPTER IS COMING SOON, GET READY!

-Chaton Jaune-


	10. AN and INFO! BERRY (puns) IMPORTANT

**A/N Sorry guys, this is just an A/N. *record scratches* NOT! NEW CHAPTER TIME! But it has been almost 3 months and I'm sorry! I'm not good at this. I just did this because I hate it when people end good stories** **! Not that my story is good or anything. This was my first story. It introduced me to fanfiction and I need to stick to it. :-)**

Me: I'M BBBBBBBAAAAACCCCCCKKKKJ! Welcome to ATCOML!

Everyone: *looks confubbled*

Me: Ask the Characters of Miraculous Ladybug!

Everyone: OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!

Me: Yeah, so anyway, LET'S GET STARTED! Our first question is from ChimaTigon!

 **I have some interesting questions everyone, (including ... Chloe): What's your favorite animal?; What's your favorite prehistoric animal?; Have you heard about what prehistoric animals lived in France(go look on this website: . ; Tell me what you all think and share your opinions about these!)? Next chapter I review I'll have more questions (if you don't mind?)!**

Adrien: Cats. MCDUH!

Me: That's my thing, dude. And I like dogs. But my spiritual animal is a… wait for it… a baboon! :-/ How? Ask my school friends.

Marinette: I absolutely LOVE cheetahs!

Alya: I think that wolverines are pretty cool!

Nino: I think that the sloth is like, the best animal ever!

Nathaniel: I like fish. They're quiet like me.

Sabrina: I like eagles! They have a lot of bravery to soar! *mutters under breath* I wish I had the courage to do that to Chloe.

Ivan: Bears are, okay I guess.

Mylene: I like WOLVES! But they're really smelly.

Kim: Jaguars are awesomely fast like me and are super fast too!

Me: You mentioned fast twice dude.

Kim: Whatever.

Alix: Meerkats are pretty brave, even though people expect them to come out as losers. *looks very accusing at Kim* KIM!

Kim: WHY IS EVERYONE BLAMING ME TODAY!

Max: According to my research, it seems to be that chimpanzees are very smart animals. Therefore, chimpanzees or chimps are my favourite animal.

Rose: I think that dolphins are AMAHZING! DID YOU KNOW THAT DOLPHINS ARE CARNIVORES AND THAT THE ORCA IS A DOLPHIN AND THA- *is interrupted*

Juleka: Calm down, R. We all know how you feel about dolphins.

Rose: BUT THEY'RE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AWESO- *is interrupted again*

Me: Hey Juleka, what's YOUR favourite animal?

Juleka: Oh, well I think the rare snow leopard is cool.

Me: Nice! *reluctantly* What is your favourite animal, Chloe?

Chloe: UGH, As IF I have a favourite animal! They're disgusting, dirty, and ugly creatures! *flips hair*

Me: AJAA, GET ME THE DUCKTAPE!

Ajaa: On it! *grabs ducktape and throws it to Evie*

Me: I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR SHIT! *tapes Chloe's mouth shut* There, now isn't that better?

Everyone: YES!

Me: Good, now, next question is from MiraculousDemiGod. (A/N Sorry, I know that's not how your name is spelled but it's difficult for me to see the word God and not capitalize it)

 **To Juleka:**

 **I know you don't have the 'camera curse' but did your parents before you believe they had it, just like you? Btw love your hair (Juleka) and LOVE the story (author aka Evie)**

Juleka: Everyone in my family thought they had the curse. I thought it was a coincidence that it happened. Then, it started happening every time I took a picture. But know I know it's not true; thanks to Marinette! And thank you about my hair! Did you know it use to be brown?

Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWW! THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! I APPRECIATE ALL OF YOU GUYS! Okay, next inquiry (A/N big word people) is from Angel-Of-Anime Mizumi!

 **Hey Adrien, I have a picture of Hawkmoth and your dad. Don't you think they look kind of similar in terms of height and build?**

 **I know this may be speculation, but how would everyone react if Chloe eneded up being a Miraculous holder? By the way, I don't think the spoiled princess should have one.**

 **How many people have been akumatised because of Chloe?**

 **Marrinette, what would you perfer to wear? A Ladybug inspired wedding gown or a Chat Noir inpired summer dress?** **Also, I love your art Nathaniel! You're really talented!**

Adrien: *looks at picture* Hmmmmmmmmm, they do have kind of the same build BUT, Hawkmoth is a little shorter than my father. AND, my father has a let's just say for lack of a better word, triangular chin.

Me: You could have said pointy.

Adrien: LOOK, MY FATHER IS A VERY MEAN PERSON, SO JUST GIVE ME THIS CHANCE TO INSULT HIM!

Me: Okay. Next time you want to say something, don't yell in my EAR!

Chloe: *reads question* *tears off tape* OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, FINALLY, we're talking about MOI! I think that I DESERVE the Bee Miraculous! I mean LOOK, I haven't said one WORD about MARITRASH'S TERRIBLE SHIT NOIR SUMMER DRESS!

Me: You just did.

Alya & Marinette: MARITRASH?!

Adrien & Nino: SHIT NOIR?!

Alya: BITCH, YOU GONNA DIE TODAY! *pulls out katana* *chases Chloe*

Adrien: PLAGG, TRANSFORME MOI! *transformation sequence*

Chat Noir: CATACLYSM! *chases Chloe around*

Marinette: TIKKI, TRANSFORME MOI! *transformation sequence*

Ladybug: LUCKY CHARM! *knife drops into her hand* *chases Chloe*

Chloe: SOMEONE, SOMEWHERE, HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Me: UGH! Fine. *snaps fingers* *time stops*

Me: *takes knife from Ladybug* *pulls off Chat's ring* *takes Alya's katana* *snaps fingers again* *time starts*

Chloe: AAAAAAAHHHHH- *is interrupted*

Me: Shut up, you're safe.

Ladybug, Alya, & Adrien: What just happened!?

Me: Secrets just happened. 😏 Now, SIT YOUR BUTTS DOWN! You know what, I'm done with questions for today. I can't tolerate you guys right now! UGH 😑! The things I do.

 **A/N So yeah, that was short, and it was stupid. But I'm proud of myself and no one can take that away! Okay guys, it's info time! First, SU will be updated soon, the chapter is in production, patience is key! And I've been talking to some very good friends and there will be LOTS of adventures, plot twists, and drama. Just you wait. Second of all, (and last of all) I have a terrible YouTube channel now, so if you want to laugh, (or cringe a lot), go and visit it at Chaton Jaune! Btdubs, you can email me a . c o m Just remove the spaces! Give me feedback on this (stupid) chapter! Bye bye my pretties! 😜**

 **-Chaton Jaune-**


End file.
